Elias Voorhees
Elias Voorhees is the estranged and enigmatic husband of Mrs.Pamela Voorhees and the Step-Father of the infamous serial killer of Camp Crystal Lake Jason Voorhees who is stated to have been murdered by Pamela for Jason's own safety. Backstory Elias Voorhees's origins are unknown other than that of Pamela's own statements from her audio tapes recorded by the detectives, and that she had explained that she had married Elias Voorhees because he was a very large muscular man who she presumably thought was a strong enough protection for them from Jason's "Real father" who she stated had raped her when she was only 16 years old, but in a twist of events Pamela had murdered her estranged husband for what she said herself was " for the protection of Jason." and the rest is up to speculation by the Crystal Lake Detectives on what really happened and so since she had claimed self-defense she wasn't placed under arrest or was charged for his "Murder". In other known information about Elias was that he was very abusive man toward a younger pregnant Pamela and as his abuse worsens over the time of their marriage he had helped in the deformation of an underdeveloped Jason which explains why he looks the way he does now and so within years later she had somehow murdered this man. Elias was not a resident of Crystal Lake, his previous history is very vague and very open for theories, He was not born nor was he living in New Jersery at the time meaning, that Pamela and Elias had met in a different state and that Pamela fled to New Jersery to start a new life. Personality Elias personality has not been shown other than that he was a hardened man, abusive, and overall violent person as he didn't care about beating on a defenseless pregnant woman. One could say he just cared about himself but he knew fear when he witnessed Pamela murdering him. Appearance Elias is depicted as a strong man which gives speculation that he was a large man of considerable size other than that is up to speculation. Lores #Coal Miner who abused Pamela and caused the deformation of Jason, which Pamela would speak and hear her infant son, and upon taking Jason's advice of Killing the man is that her mind snapped and in a fit she killed Elias with an ax throughhl his head and burnt the trailer or house they lived in. #Within the origins of Elias is that he actually read from the Necronomicon and not Pamela as "implied" by Jason goes to Hell the Final Friday (Friday the 13th Part 9) but this has yet to be proven due to the fact that Paramount Pictures not owning any rights to the Evil Dead Universe but yet many non-canon comics like Freddy vs Jason vs Ash has illustrated this. #Elias was the man who was at the graveyard stones of both Jason and Pamela who paid the gravetaker to keep watch over their graves. Trivia *Elias Voorhees should NOT be mistaken for the ending storyboard of Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives where Jason's father appears at the end secretly paying the keeper to watch over Jason's and Pamela's graves and this was novelized in the book for the movie as well. (See Jason's Father) *In the comics he is shown to be abusive toward both Pamela Voorhees and Jason Voorhees namely in Jason Vs Leatherface was he ever shown to be alive with Jason and Pamela. *Elias name was not given until Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason goes to Hell. *In the comics he worked in the mines. *Elias had not made a single movie debut just his name and somewhat origins. *The picture for this page is based on the Comic version as Elias has not made any appearance in the Game or the movies. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Deceased